Cold Trickery
by Angel of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Hailena is the goddess of ice and water and also best friend and lover of the god of mischeif. She will battle frost giants and risk everything to save the man she loves but can Loki be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go a new story and I hope you love it. I'm looking forward to writing this, please give me feedback on what you think of it.**

Hailena Pov:

My mother is Skadi goddess of winter and my father is Esir god of the moon and sea. My father and mother were unfaithful to those they were betrothed too and would meet in secret. After one of their sessions, my mother fell pregnant with me. During her pregnancy, my mother travelled and stayed in Joutunheim so her husband wouldn't discover her disloyalty to him. When I was born I had small, blonde locks and ice blue eyes like most Asgardian children. My mother couldn't risk anyone finding out about me so once she returned to Asgard she disposed off me by throwing me into the ocean back to my father.

I don't remember how long I was in the water but the ice, waves cocooned by small, helpless body. The sharp, coldness of the sea turned by hair to fair blonde almost white, my skin became pale as the moon and the water weaved in my garments and engraved itself on my skin, now my back is covered by large, silver swirls. Unfortunately the coldness had an unnatural affect on my body and now I was cursed; anything my skin came in contact with would freeze instantly – to humans it was like my touch gave them frostbite.

Luckily my father found and rescued me however he could not keep me without Ran figuring out what he had been doing behind her back so he took me to the All Father. He begged and pleaded for Odin to help him so the king told my father that he would care for me in his castle along side with his two sons Prince Thor and Loki.

Over years I had lived with Loki and Thor as if they were my brothers however I know it's wrong but I have always thought of Loki as my favourite. Unlike Thor, Loki was quiet and clever, despite him not being as muscular and strong as his brother Loki had always impressed me with intelligence and slyness. Like Loki I have a love for being a trickster and causing mischief. When I was young, Loki would take me to the castle gardens and create illusions of birds. As a child I would sit in awe as he performed his magic tricks.

As I got older, I developed the gift similar to my parents of ice. I could freeze an object with either my touch or mind. I could also manipulate water with the power of my mind. I was fascinated with battle and fighting and would sit at my window for hours watching the warriors train. Odin refused to allow me to train with them but Loki would take me during night and show me what he had learned previously that day.

I'm considered a young adult, I keep to myself and usually spend my time practicing my powers, reading or writing poems. After all these years I have developed intimate feelings towards Loki, now I hardly see him between his duties as a prince. The only other periods were I have company is either at meal times or when I'm with my bird Dusk. My mother Skadi secretly gave me the bird after Odin named me Hailena, Goddess of Ice and Water. It had the ability to shape shift into any bird from any realm. Usually Dusk prefers the form of the Misgardian bird, falcon.

I inherited my father's trident (_**AN/I know it's a cliché but I couldn't help myself)**_ after he passed away. I remember the day he died like it was only a few days ago...

_I had just put on my floor length, short sleeved peach and gold dress. I was putting my hair in a bun when my maid Alaeha knocked on the door to my sleeping quarters. She explained that the All Father had summoned my presence in the throne room. When I entered a room, I saw Frigga, Thor, Loki stood beside Odin with sorrowful looks. Odin told me:_

"_I have bad news to deliver Hailena, your father Esir, God of the moon and sea is deceased. He was killed however he has left you a powerful gift, his trident." _

_Odin presented me with the silver trident, the centre point had a crescent moon engraved into it. I bowed and exited. I was upset but didn't shed a tear; I hadn't known my father, I had just heard tales of his deeds. Loki had followed me back to my room. I as sat on my bed staring at the trident. _

_He sat on the opposite side of me, his eyes were full of concern. "How are you Lena?" Lena was the nickname only Loki ever called me. I never answered instead I just hugged him. Loki wrapped his arms around me keeping me in his embrace and rested his chin on my head. _

"_I'll keep you safe, Lena. I promise." I nodded. I didn't know if it was grief but that's the day I kissed Loki. He was the only person I was able to touch without hurting him. The kiss was small and brief but Loki never kissed me back, I froze frightened of what he thought of me. Then he pressed his hand softly against my face and kissed me. My heart fluttered and then I pulled away flustered. _

"_I need to go to training." He whispered. I nodded again "I'll come and watch." We walked to where Thor and Sif were fighting. Thor obviously won just like he always did. I settled myself on the hill and watched them battle each other. Loki had lost against Fandral, then the warriors began to mock him of his defeat. I hated them when they tormented him but before Loki could retort I stood up. _

"_I'll fight you." I announced. They all looked surprised apart from Loki who just gave his signature smirk. After a bit of convincing, Loki magically transformed my clothes into armour and I equipped myself with an axe. _

_Fandral smile and was about to speak probably to say something stupid like I would go easy on you but I swung the axe and aimed it right to his chest, he blocked it at the last minute. Before he could regain his stance I kicked him in the stomach making him double over. Then I hovered over him and pressed my blade against his throat. I won!_

"_Beginners luck I guess." I say with a smirk. Fandral is still on the floor in shock, I throw my axe it landed just below his private area. Thor couldn't contain his laughter and the others laughed along with him._

Even though that was the day my father died, it is one of my fondest memories. Ever since me and Loki have been in a relationship but we chose to keep it a secret from everyone, a trait I picked up from my parents. I had put on a white and gold gown and decided to plat my hair, I was meeting Loki to go for a walk and that's when Alaeha entered my room. She curtsied and announced that the All Father wishes to speak to me in private in the throne room.

Odin was sat in his throne, his beady eye glaring at me.

"One of my servants has made me aware that you and Loki have been in an intimate relationship. Do you deny it?"

"No All Father, me and Loki are in a relationship." I state proudly.

"I'm sorry Hailena but Loki has many suitors of a higher status than you and I forbid this relationship to continue." My voice turned hard and defensive.

"I too am sorry but I will not end my relationship with Loki, please understand All Father. I love your son." It was the first time I have ever admitted I loved Loki.

"Then you can't stay under my roof." He said harshly. I bowed and walked away in shock.

**Here you go guys. Please review.**


	2. It's coronation day

**Here is another chapter in my latest story. Hopefully I will also have uploaded a new chapter for The Darkness Inside in the following days. Hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

"How could you do this to her?" I shouted as I entered my father's throne room. Rage burned and soared through my veins as I march towards him. "She trusted you, she took her first steps in these halls, and she said her first word at your side and your abandoning her." Odin's eye looked at me and his gold patch shimmered under the chandeliers lights.

"You don't need to shout so loud Loki. I've made my decision and it isn't going to be changed because you disagree with it." How could he be so heartless? How can my mother just stand by and watch him do this to Hailena. How can they toss her away like a bad batch of bread?

"So that's it then, all those years forgotten in an instant?"My voice was unrecognisable; there was so much anger, hatred and betrayal. He just waved his hand dismissing what I just said.

I gave up being angry so I done the last thing I could, I begged. Tears threatened to fall as my broken voice pleaded.

"Please father, I beg you to reconsider. I love her and I can't stand the thought of waking up in the morning and not seeing her face at breakfast. I can't even picture training and not hearing her laughter as she beats Fandral in a battle. Please I ask you not as a prince but as your son don't throw her out onto the streets."

"A strong king does not go back on his commands or he shows weakness." I had let my father in and see the true me. The man with feeling and the boy who hides inside but it didn't matter to him. I can't believe I was so foolish to think he would change his mind because of me. He never listened to me only Thor –his favourite son! I was done being the gullible and venerable of being able to be hurt by my family.

There's only one person who I can trust more than myself, the one person who I couldn't live without before she had my heart.

Lena.

**Hailena Pov (69 years later):**

I should love this ice world and I probably would if I wasn't going to die here. I am about to surrender myself for those I love because a boy couldn't become a king.

_Previously:_

_A lot had changed since I lived in the palace, I've adapted to live as an average person, I've got a house which I share with my sister and I have almost full control of my powers. _

_I grow my own fruit and vegetables, collect eggs from the chickens I keep and fish from the sea. I always am able to get a good catch as I'm able to manipulate the water so the fish can't escape. I spend all week harvesting and collecting food to sell and trade on Sunday. It's not perfect but it's a steady living. _

_My mother had returned to her old antics and has been courting with another man and had another child out of wedlock. The most adorable girl ever, Allieha but of course my mother abandoned her like she did with me. Instead of throwing her in an ice cold ocean and being the perfect mother she is, she decided to leave her on my doorstep. I took her in, raised her and she is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Allieha has long, straight blonde locks, blue eyes and the cutest smile. She is innocent, sweet and humble however she doesn't show signs that she possesses any magical abilities. I would do anything to keep her safe and so would Loki._

_Me and Loki have continued to date and meet every day. Loki loves Ally just as much as I do; when she was young he would create illusions of butterflies and make them fly around her while she squeals in joy and excitement. We would take her on picnics in the meadow and Loki would amaze her with tales of adventures, love and hero's. Every Friday Loki would bring her a fresh cupcake and on her fiftieth birthday he bought Allieha her own mare which she called Willow. _

_However there are times when me and Loki, have the chance to do something together, just the two of us. I love it when we go to the meadow and sit by the stream where I could practice my powers –usually I just used them to splash a distracted god. Sometimes we would just lie down on the grass under the morning sun, our bodies fitted perfectly together and we would just talk for hours until we were falling asleep under the rays of the moon. _

_This was the day I had been dreading for a while now, today was Thor's coronation. Loki had slept last night he was trying to hide his annoyance but I know him to well. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes._

"_Please tell me you slept, Loki." I her him take in a deep breath and then he answered._

"_You shouldn't worry so much; I fell asleep just after you and woke up only a few minutes ago. I was just watching you sleep, it calms me." I wish he would just be honest, I can tell he never slept._

"_You're lying to me Loki Odinson." _

"_I'm telling the truth, watching you does make me feel calmer." He kisses my forehead. I slap him lightly on his chest._

"_You know what I mean." I get up from my bed and throw Loki his trousers._

"_We better get ready for the coronation; we don't want to be late." I see Loki stiffen._

"_We?" I pretend not to notice the stillness in his voice and continue to go through my wardrobe._

"_I'm also attending the coronation."I say as I pick out my dress but Loki hasn't moved. "If my memory serves me correct, you are banned from the palace and trespassing could result in you being imprisoned." He begins to put his trousers on. _

"_I will disguise myself and anyway when you've grew up with the God of Trickery you pick up a few tricks." He just mumbles something that I can't understand. I sit beside him and gently turn his head so he is looking at me. _

"_I will stay at the back mixed in the crowd so Odin so I'm not in Odin's direct line of sight, Ally is out riding Willow today and I have sent Dusk to watch over her. Everything will be fine."_

_He spun me around so I was laid against the mattress and he was on top of me._

"_What if I stop you from going?" A could see the fun, devious look in his eyes that I love._

"_You know you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to." He raised his eyebrow then began to tickle me. I wriggled around, laughing trying to break free from his grasp. Then I noticed the vase of flowers on my dressing table, I manipulated the water and brought it over so it was above Loki's back then I released it from my hold. He jumped up in surprise while I smugly smiled and I walked around him and opened the door._

"_You should go home, get ready and I will see you tonight." He nods and kisses me before leaving. I dress in a navy, floor length dress but it fully covers my back. A flaw in my disguise back is that my ice swirls are still visible. I turn my hair to long, wavy vibrant mahogany colour and pin it up using a silver hair piece to match my silver sandals and I also change my eye colour to a deep brown. _

_When I leave the house, I notice the Willow's stable is empty and so is Allieha's bedroom they must have gone out early. It only takes me twenty minutes to get to the palace; I enter the great hall and stood the furthest away from Odin as possible. I see Loki stood beside his mother in his armour, I love the way he looks when he is suited up. Odin began to speak to Thor but I couldn't concentrate on them instead I was focusing of the sudden amount of ice that I was sensing. _

_I began to shout for Loki in my head knowing if I screamed loud enough he would hear me. His gaze broke from the ceremony and his gaze fell upon to me. I explain to him what I was sensing. He didn't seemed panic. _

_I was distracted when Odin said "Frost giants." Was that the great ice I was feeling? Thor stood up and raced out of the room to probably to fight off the intruders. The crowd divided and Frigga announced that the coronation has been postponed until a later date. _

_Loki has also left the hall and of course seeing as it is my job to keep him out of trouble, I pursue him._

**The flashback will continue in the next chapter.**


	3. Jotunhiem

**The next chapter of Cold Trickery is finally up and I just want to thank everyone who has read this. This will not follow the exact storyline of Thor but it will roughly be the same.**

I found Loki sat beside Thor, while the warriors were paying little attention to me or the brother's conversation as they were already pre-occupied by their bickering. Due to their distraction I'm able to listen to Loki's conversation without being disturbed.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right, about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them can penetrate the defence of Asgard, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army?"

The silver-tongue god is back to his old tricks.

"Yes, exactly!" Thor agreed.

"But there's nothing we can do without defying father." Then the dangerous face I've grown all too familiar with appeared of Thor's face. The face which I haven't missed over the years, the God of Thunder has a plan! Loki had noticed this too as he continued

"No...stop there! I know that look."

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor insisted.

"This is madness!" This seemed to snap Volstagg out of his squabbling war with the others.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Before Thor could answer him, Loki attempted to intervene.

"Nothing! Thor is just making a jest!" There all paying so much attention to Thor and Loki that they still haven't noticed me.

"The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim." Thor exclaimed and that's when Lady Sif finally noticed me.

"You maid, leave here and do not speak of what you have seen or heard to anyone." Sif says while pointing her sword at me. I smiled amuse that she couldn't see past my facade. Then Loki stood up and knocked Sif's sword out of her hand.

"Do not raise you weapon at her!" He said but he only received confused looks. That's when I let down my illusion and my skin of ice and my platinum blonde hair returned.

"It's nice to see you too, Sif." I joked. Then the air was knocked out of me as Thor pulled me into a tight embrace and lifted me of the ground.

"It's good to see you, Lady Hailena." Once he put me back on the floor and I was able to breathe again I said.

"I go for a few years and you're already going to war." He laughed and patted my back.

"Will you join us in battle?" He asked. I glanced at Loki who gave me the look 'I know what you're thinking and don't you dare do it' I had to go to protect him.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the realms." He nodded and we prepared to go to Jotunheim.

As the others began to discuss battle strategies, Loki pulled me aside.

"Please tell me you are not being serious about going to Jotunheim. I thought you were being stupid before but now you're being ridiculous."

I held my stare no sign of surrender only stubbornness. He already knew the answer.

"You are not going to Jotunheim and that is final." I scoffed.

"What are you going to command me?"

"Yes, I am Hailena."

My head shot into his towards him and my stare became as cold as my touch. I breathed calming myself before bowing and walking away.

I began to prepare for the battle and also get ready to annoy Loki. I was almost fully suited up and was about to finish putting my silver chest plate on but then I saw an opportunity. I beckoned Fandral over and sweetly asked

"Please could you fasten the back of my chest piece, the clasps can be difficult sometimes." After a quick glance at Loki he agrees and begins to attach the clasps.

I let out a light chuckle and innocently suggest.

"You can come closer, I won't bite." I saw Loki glaring at us from the corner of my eye. Once Fandral was finished, I crafted an ice dagger and presented it to him.

"Take this as a small token of my gratitude." I smile shyly. Then we venture down the corridors to the Bifrost, my hood up so I wouldn't be recognised.

*****TIME JUMP*****TIME JUMP*****TIME JUMP*****TIME JUMP*****TIME JUMP*****

It only took a short while to cross the Bifrost and then we were welcomed by the cold chill of Jotunheim. It was cold, gloomy but also kind of welcoming. I know it's strange and wrong but it feels, well right! I stand in between Fandral, Volstagg and Loki is the furthest away from me at the end of the chain of warriors. I have my axe drawn as I watch the mounts of ice waiting for any sign of movement.

"Perhaps we should wait." Loki attempted to reason.

"For what?" I'm surprised Thor even listened to his brother, never mind reply to him. He must be questioning his decision to venture here.

"To survey the enemy and to gauge their strength and their weaknesses from a distance." This was a safe option and a reasonable plan however the enemy was no longer in the distance. The Frost Giants were striding closer to us. I'm too busy focusing on the large army of ice so I only pick up the last of Thor's words.

"We must act." He marches forward and idiotically we follow in pursuit. The Hogun, Fandral, Thor, Sif and Volstagg are busy bantering. This just aggravated me.

"How can you joke when we are walking towards an army of frost giant's?" I said silently but harshly. Thor's eyes grew wide and peered into the distance.

"Don't make jests Hailena not at a time like this?" Can't they see them? I concentrated more onto the mounts of ice; of course they couldn't see them because they're camouflaged.

"Be silent, I can see them. They're in front of the mounts of ice, look closer and see their ices among the blocks of ice." I said. Then I saw recognition in his eyes, he must see them.

As we reach the barricade of bodies, one stupid giant stepped forward and Thor mirrored his actions.

"I only speak to your king. Not to his foot soldiers!" He said and for once I saw a glimmer of the king he could be.

"Then speak." The sea of Jotun's parted and there in between sat who I guessed was the king.

"I am Laufey, King of this Realm." He announced.

"And I am-"

"We know who you, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?"

"I demand answers." He says the words with such confidence, with such stupidity. Laufey stands up, brilliant!

"You 'demand'?" Laufey questions almost in disbelief.

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Why do all bad guys speak in riddles? Is the manual on how to speak evil or something?

"Do not dishonour my father's name!" Thor shouted.

"Your Father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim our casket!"

"Not when you use it to make war with other realms?" Laufey laughed. His laugh was as cold as the world he rules.

"Why have you come? To make peace? You long for battle! You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

I could see the rage burning in Thor's eyes. He has always got angry when anyone tried to call him a boy or a child.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery." His words laced with venom.

Thank Borr that Loki attempted to intervene.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you we are outnumbered."

"Know your place brother." The air grew colder as I grew angrier. How dare he speak to Loki like that even if we were in the middle of battle? I saw Laufey's eyes flicker to mine and I'm positive he slightly bowed his head in my direction. Did he know who I am? My mother is considered goddess of this realm!

"You should listen to his counsel. You know not would your actions would unleash but I do. Go now, while I still allow it." I know he is probably manipulating us however I can't help but feel sympathy towards him. As he speaks I do not see the eyes of hatred but the glimpses of sorrow.

Loki spoke again.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." I glance to Thor who doesn't cut his brother off instead he shocks us all by turning to walk away. Then Laufey mumbled.

"Run back home, little princess." I could of face palmed then and there but I kept my hands to my side and my axe ready. I chuckled silently as I heard Loki whisper

"Damn." Thor draws Mjolnir, swings it at Jotun and knocks him across the ice planes and the battle has begun.

Of course we weren't going to leave here alive. Thor wouldn't allow it. Three giants charged at me, two were impaled with icicles through the chest and the last one was beheaded by my axe. I turned around at the sound of a voice warning us.

"Don't let them touch you." Their touch must have the same effect as mine does. I wonder if it would work on me. In my distraction a frost giant tackled me onto the ground, bad choice. I concentrated on his body, on his icy veins and manipulated his arms and legs behind him as I slit his throat. I saw a Jotun charging towards the back of Loki while he was busy staring at his arm and completely unaware of the danger he was in. Why wasn't he focusing on the battle? I shouted his name and threw my axe which hit the cold beast in the back. Loki's head shot towards my direction, his eyes widened and then I collapsed when I felt an agonising pain in my side of my stomach. A giant's blade was pierced into my stomach but the wielder of the sword was suffocating in green smoke. Loki teleported to me and surrounded us in mist so we were out of the sight of our enemies as he attended to my wounds. I let out a hiss of pain when he treated my injury. I closed my eyes while his fingers glistened green but the burning didn't cease. I could tell he was trying to stay strong for me and not panic. My wound wasn't healing and Loki's hand was now red with my blood.

"Loki." I whispered as I rested my hand on his. Silently whispering for him not to continue and that it is no use. He reached under me; picked me up bridal style and teleported us to Thor's side who was watching the battle unfold before him.

"We have to leave now, Thor!" His voice was sharp and harsh. Thor glanced towards us and nodded. We all reversed until we on the edge of cliff. Fantastic! I was fighting to keep my eyes open. They felt heavy and my head stung but nothing compared to the burning sensation in my side. I could hear him faintly whispering for me to stay with him and not to close my eyes.

"I thought we were avoiding clichés." I joked. He chuckled quietly. We were surrounded and stranded not even Heimdall would answer our calls. I saw only one option to protect Loki.

I fell out of Loki's arms and weakly stood up. I concentrated on my balance and not the searing pain in my side while I slowly stepped forward, Loki tried to follow me but I froze he feet to the ground.

"I wish to speak to you!" I shout as loud as I can but in my current condition it came out as the average volume someone would be able to speak.

"Hailena, Goddess of water and ice. It would be an honour to speak to you." His eyes were not intimidating me but showed respect and to return his respect I simply bowed my head before continuing.

"You know of my mother and are aware of my power so I offer you a deal. I will stay here if you spare their lives." I saw signalling to my companions and my eyes lingered on Loki's hurt ones before turning back to Laufey. I could see him thinking, considering his options.

"I accept your deal." He says. "Hailena, don't do this!" I heard Loki shouting as he held out his hand for me to grab but instead I thicken the icy prison his feet were trapped him. I limped towards the wall of frost giants, leaving a trail of blood and tears behind. I can hear Thor ordering Loki to stay quiet. Then I was blinded by the light of the Bifrost and once again I was under the gaze of a kind. Odin stared at me and he spoke to Laufey. I tried my hardest concentrate on the two kings conversation however between the agonising pain in my stomach and Loki yelling in my head, pleading me to stop and return to Asgard was too much and I collapsed.

When I woke, I was alone and welcomed a coldness I feared I would never leave.

_*End of Flashback*_

**Please review this, I may return Lena to Asgard if you do. :)**


End file.
